kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blue Ninjakoopa/Archive 1
Welcome to my talk page. A response to your comment on my talk page Gosh, I was only trying to help. I didn't vandalize any of the pages. Plus, you have made some screw-ups yourself. >:< --KirbyFan 14:37, 5 August 2008 (UTC) *Did you read?--KirbyFan 15:08, 5 August 2008 (UTC) **Did you read?!--KirbyFan 15:49, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ***Did you read?!!--KirbyFan 19:05, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ****Did you read--KirbyFan 21:19, 5 August 2008 (UTC) *Did you read?--KirbyFan 22:06, 5 August 2008 (UTC) *Did you read?--KirbyFan 22:11, 5 August 2008 (UTC) How did U Do IT!? What I mean to say is, I check your user and how did u edit all those pages!? Im very jealous!!! You're the TOP USER!!! (Im just saying that you are AWESOME!!^^)DragoonRider 14:18, 8 August 2008 AHHH!! U were my first message ever.AND ID LOV TO JOIN!!!! THANK U!!!!!!(sorry goin a bit hyper^v^;;;;& no i dont know how to get promoted to Sysop^^;)DragoonRider 23:10, 8 August 2008 Im also helping to improve this wiki(im not doing much work though^^;) I can also give some tips on beating Kirby: Canvas Curse Iv^*DragoonRider 23:37, 8 August 2008 Thanks on improving the pages of the air ride machines^v^ (If you're wondering why Im up this late, I want to watch the Beijing Olympic Games tonight at 1am. LOL! I dont why at this time!--;) DragoonRider 23:39, 8 Augast 2008 Thanks(^^;) Thanks. I do want to be a Sysop but just 1 question,can u tell me what a Sysop is.^^;Thanks;DragoonRider 13:45, 10 August 2008 Thanks for the info!!^^DRider 14:03, 10 August 2008 Restore The SSB Characters please. didn't you see that I JUST finished restoring them? Max2 Thanks good friend Thanks for asking Max2 if I can be a Sysop!I do want to be one!^^ DRider thx man! 4 the user page :) Kperfekt722 00:04, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ///*coughs* YOUR A FEATURED USER?!??!!?!? Kperfekt722 00:11, 13 August 2008 (UTC) thats depressing. i think i could be as well actually if thats all it takes... Kperfekt722 00:15, 13 August 2008 (UTC) BLUE! Hey dude its me Zmario. CAn you help out with my virtual villagers wikia? Thanks! Zmario 22:48, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Very sorry you got banned. A shame too, I was just started to get to know ya', too! Cafinator 16:08, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Okey-Doke Well, let's get rid of some of the mindless posting I've done here. And maybe today I'll actually contribute to this Wiki! Cafinator 12:28, 17 August 2008 (UTC) (v^_^v) Hi Blue! Sorry I wasn't here for quite a while. Let's just say something bad happened. And it was so bad, I do not want to mention it.--KirbyFan 02:54, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Blue, don't misunderstand... I don't hate you! I'm SERIOUS. I know we can help make this wiki grow. I actually want to be your friend. So please stop saying I hate you! I wasn't jealous of you being a sysop first or anything! So stop saying that! And yes I want this wiki to grow, so I'm with you. (I'm quite mad/sad about your perma-ban from SmashWiki) ParaGoomba348 C'mon, just talk to me 03:30, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Any news? Hey Blue any news if I can be a Sysop yet?DRider Why would I be against you? Cafinator 05:05, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Playing with your mind? You think too much of Cafinator. Cafinator 05:08, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Yes. go to my page, look on the sidebar, and press the button that says contributions. I made the first (few) articles, uploaded the first image, etc. I just haven't edited recently due to time. But I do come on here to see how everything's going. Max2 Sheeze--;X I wasnt mad at u,I dnt know much about this wiki and i didnt know what were contributions.2. Dont yell at me okay?I wasnt yelling at you ><;DRider *Look it up in the dictionary.--KirbyFan 13:58, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Um... Hi? --KirbyFan 13:59, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Response Um... Hi! :-) --KirbyFan 01:04, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Dont do that again!!!!!!! I know that last comment on my talk page was u BN, and I dont allow strong language ANYWHERE,so this is your 1st warning!!(I would mean this if I a Sysop But seriously I dont like strong language!!Whats wrong anyway???T^I)DRider You've gone too far Unblock Kperfekt722. You can't ban him forever! So he was an a**hol* towards you. BIG DEAL! That's only a week or so. Unban him! Other than you and DRider, he's the only friend I've got here. You should unban him. You ARE a sysop. ParaGoomba348 C'mon, just talk to me 02:13, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Hey. Hey. Hey. Just wanted to say... Hi! Thanks! Hi, and thanks. Yeah, this isn't my first time working with a Wiki. I've been an editor at the Super Mario Wiki for a little less a year now, and I've also been at the Banjo-Kazooie Wiki for a few months, too. I must say though, I've never seen so much potential in a Wiki than this. It's already grown larger than Kirbypedia, so keep up the great work! And sure, I'd be happy to expand the Squeak Squad level articles. =) - EmptyStar :Sadly, I've never played a Star Fox game in my life. Thanks for offering, though. -EmptyStar